Alternate Reality
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Buffy is attacked by a demon and wakes up to find the world changed. Everyone is normal and there are no vampires and demons, Willow is not a witch, Anya was never a demon, and Spike and Angel are humans.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy walked through the graveyard, listening for any noise. It had been a quiet night, she didn't even get a single vampire slay. She wandered past the tombs and gravestones, thoughts beginning to run through her mind. She finally realized that there was nothing out tonight, so she might as well give herself a break. She sat down on a stone, placing the stake down next to her.

_I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't the slayer. No, Buffy, stop. You are the slayer and it's your duty, don't let yourself think about these things. _She heard a noise and looked up, her senses all tuned in on the noise she heard.

"Hello Slayer." Spike said, coming through the clearing. He watched Buffy roll her eyes as he took another drink from his canter. He noticed the displeasure she had when he arrived and he smirked. "Not happy to see me, love?"

"Spike, don't you have someone else to bother?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms, not wanting to deal with the bleached-haired vampire. She wanted to avoid bring up the kiss they shared.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Slayer; I smelled something so I decided to see where it led me. There is something out here besides you and I." He remarked leaning over to light a cigarette. He took a drag from the cigarette and watched her, she obvious didn't believe him.

Becky was about to reply to vampire, but a bright light flashed, causing Buffy to jump off the tombstone, ready to kick the ass of whatever was showing up. A giant demon stood before them, pale yellow rough skin. It had giant horns on the top of its head and had long claws at the end of its fingers.

"Bloody hell." Spike remarked, his cigarette hanging from his mouth as he stared, a little shocked at its sudden appearance. Buffy ducked as it swung at her. She kicked it in its chest, as it staggered slightly.

Buffy kicked and punched at the creature, which didn't seem to be too affected by her. She was able to duck at its hits until he it her in her chest, causing her to fly back and hit a tombstone. She gasped, having the wind knocked out of her. Spike's eyes widened as she looked over at her, wondering if she was okay. While his attention was turned to Buffy, the demon hit Spike, also causing him to fly back onto the ground.

_I wish everyone was human and I would never have to do this! _Buffy thought, jumping up and attacking the demon again. As she walked up to it to get in a hit, the demon stopped and stared at her. Suddenly she screamed as she became racked with pain. She felt like her head had split open and she fell down to the ground, exhausted.

"Buffy?" A voice asked and Buffy lay in a bed, exhausted. She ached all over and wondered how she got out of the graveyard. She knew that once she was up again, she would kill that demon. _Damn straight… he will be sorry for ever coming after the Slayer…_

She sat up, holding her head. She opened her eyes and saw someone she hadn't expected. She shrieked and jumped up, causing her to tumble off her bed and hit against her dresser. "Angel!" Buffy yelled, in shock, "What are you doing here?!" She jumped up, holding her head, staring at Angel.

"You were passed out when I came by to pick you up…" Angel started, getting up, trying to sit her back down to rest. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. He looked at her uncomfortably; he didn't like the looks he was getting from her.

Angel began to walk over to the window when Buffy shouted. "Angel! Stop!" She ran over to the windows and closed the curtains and shutting her door, trying her best to make the room as dark as possible. "Angel! What is wrong with you?! You were being so careless as to come during the day?!"

Angel stared at her confused, wondering if she took a harder hit on the head then everyone thought. "Was that Buffy? Is she awake?" A voice called out and Angel turned and opened the door leaving a surprised and confused Buffy standing there, angry over something.

"Yeah Mrs. Summers, she just woke up." Angel called out down the stairs. Buffy staggered and held onto her dresser, holding her head. _Where am I? What is going on? How did I get here? Where's Spike? I'm so confused…_

"Who are you talking too?" Buffy demanded, walking over and looking down the stairs. Her mom saw her and smiled, and began to walk up the stairs, making Buffy feel weak at the knees. She had to be dreaming… her mother was alive!

Angel came up to Buffy and wrapped his arms affectingly around her waist, causing Buffy to freeze. What was he doing? A part of her wanted to turn around and punch him, he had no right touching her, and they weren't dating! He left her for L.A.!

Buffy's attention turned back to her mom who had a bright smile on her face and soup in her hands. She ushered Buffy back into her room and bed and sat her down, giving her the soup. Buffy just watched her mom in total shock, wondering if she was maybe in a coma again.

Her mom kissed Buffy on her head nicely and left the room, leaving her and Angel alone again. Buffy stared at her door, where her mom had previously been. "Are you okay Buffy?" Angel asked, running his hand on Buffy's cheek, causing her to stare at him again.

"Angel….what is my mom doing here? Does Dawn know about this?" Buffy asked, pushing Angel's hand aside. He looked at her confused; she must've gotten a concussion.

"Why wouldn't your mom be here? And who is Dawn?" Angel asked, keeping his hands away from Buffy. She seemed upset whenever he touched her so he just stopped trying. She was stubborn and wasn't about to make her more upset.

Buffy's mouth dropped, as she scrambled from her bed, racing to Dawn's bedroom. She opened it and stared at the room. None of it looked right. Her sister wasn't sitting on the bed, writing in that stupid journal book she had. Her stuffed animals weren't decorated on the bed. This wasn't her home, she was in a different world, there was no way her mom could be alive and Dawn didn't exist.

She leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it. She was lost and confused, what was going on? Did the demon do something to her? She had to go back to the graveyard, find that demon, and kick his ass.

Angel walked into the room and knelt by the terrified girl, hugging her. Buffy realized with shock that she was in the sunshine and pushed him away hard, causing him to fly back into the hall and land on his back. He let out an angry yell and Buffy realized she had hurt him.


	2. She runs

"Oh my god, Angel… sorry, I just didn't want you to get dusted!" Buffy apologized, getting up and going over to Angel, who lay on his back in pain.

"Dusted? Damnit Buffy, What are you talking about? How did you do that to me? Ow!" He winced, sitting up. He couldn't believe his small Buffy had thrown him into the air.

"Angel, I didn't want you to die… you were stupid enough to come here during the day, are you asking to die?" Buffy demanded angrily. She assumed he wouldn't be hurt, he was a vampire, and he's taken far worse abuse then being pushed. _At least I still have my slayer powers…_

"Buffy," Angel wheezed, "Why would I die?" He sat up, holding his chest. He lifted up his shirt and looked to his back, where a black bruise was already forming. Buffy turned him around, running her hand over it. Angel has had bruises before, but from taking hard hits, nothing that weak.

"What are you?" Buffy asked, stepping away from Angel, horrified. First her mom was alive, and Dawn doesn't exist, and now Angel was- not a vampire. He looked at her as if she was insane.

"Buffy! It's me, Liam! Human being and your boyfriend for 5 years!" He shouted, slowly standing up, holding his chest. Buffy covered her mouth, letting out a quiet squeal. Angel… human?!

Buffy raced down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut. She had to find out where she was, this was not her home. She ran swiftly without getting tired, she was relieved she still had her abilities. She raced into the graveyard and what she saw caused her to stumble and fall onto the ground.

"It's empty…" Buffy stammered, getting up and brushing herself off. There were only scattered tombstones. It was like there haven't been so many deaths. She couldn't believe it. She walked through, and noticed how they all read about people who died at late ages. "What world did I fall into?" Buffy whispered, horrified.

Buffy blasted into the crypt, the door falling onto the ground. "Spike?! Spike!" She called out, looking around. Spike was no where to find. In fact, it was just a tomb. No TV, no beer bottles, no fridge of beer…nothing. She sighed, wondering if Spike existed. _Angel exists as human… so shouldn't Spike?_

Buffy knocked on Xander's door. She was ready to break it down if he didn't answer soon. She sighed with relief as Xander opened the door. He had a blanket wrapped around his waist. He blinked a few times. "Hey Buffy… what's up?"

"Oh, I am so glad you're here!" Buffy said desperately, she hugged him, causing Xander to just stare at her.

"Are you okay Buffy?" He asked, looking at her strangely.

"Angel was at my house! In daylight! Xander… Angel was human."

"As apposed to being a….?" Xander asked, watching her curiously. He wondered if she was sick, she sure looked like crap, her hair was all messy and her clothes had dirt all over them.

Buffy's face turned upset as her joy flooded from her body. Xander thought Angel was human, what was going on?! She didn't like this world… she regretted her wish to have a normal life, this was too crazy. Her confusion turned to anger. She didn't want this, she wanted to go home! She punched the wall next to her, causing a large indent and wide eyes from Xander.

"Holy shit Buffy! How did you do that?! That was cement!" He was astonished, and Buffy just glared at him, his smile vanished. She looked pissed. "Um, Buffy… I have to work, so I'm just going to close the door… I will, um, call you later." He shut the door and Buffy heard him lock it right afterwards.

"I guess I should go home… maybe I can find something out there," _Am I really dating Angel? He left… but I guess since he is not a vampire, he didn't leave to L.A., but rather stayed here with me. _She sighed and started walking back to her house, depressed.

As she walked down the street she noticed how happy everything seemed. It was almost scary to Buffy how happy everyone was, maybe she should stay in this world, its better then the Sunnyhell she knew. If everything was so perfect, why did she want to go back?

"Buffy, Your okay! Angel cried out, wrapping his arms affectionately around her. Buffy thought back to when he left her, and when he was Angelus and choked back a sob. She felt warmth with him she had not with the Angel she knew… but the Angel she knew was the one she fell in love with.

"Angel… we need to talk…" She whispered, looking up at him. He stared back at her, adoration in his eyes.

"Alright Buffy," he whispered back, holding onto her. She noticed human or not, he still looked at her the same way, although her Angel had something else in his eyes… Angel wanted her but they couldn't be together, while this Angel would age and nothing would stop them from staying together forever.

She sat down on her bed, Angel sitting down next to him. She wasn't used to being with him in the day; well she had been with him before, but never with light shining into the room.

"Listen, Angel, I'm not Buffy. I look like Buffy, I talk like Buffy, and probably act like Buffy, but I don't think the Buffy of this world was the slayer."

"What?!"


	3. Explanation sumed up

"You, sit. Let me show you that I am not your Buffy." Buffy sat Angel down on her bed and frowned at the sight. She walked over to her window and shut the curtains; she wasn't used to being around Angel in so much…light.

"Okay, now I will prove to you I am not the Buffy of this…world, or whatever this place is." She walked over to her closet and opened the door, reaching for her stakes. What she saw scared her. "Oh my god… my weapons… and my clothes… all pink!!!" Buffy shrieked, throwing the clothes off the hangers, looking for her black patrolling outfits. It was all pink, and there where short skirts.

"Buffy, are you already? Maybe we should take you to someone-"

"No! Angel, I can prove this to you. Okay… um, here take this…" Buffy grabbed a kitchen knife that was on the tray her mom had brought up from earlier and handed it to Angel. "Throw this at me, right in the heart."

"How can you ask me to do such a thing Buffy? I could never-"

She cut him off, realizing from the looks in his eyes that he wouldn't. She was getting really frustrated. "Alright, throw it by my head, so it misses, but still near. Okay? Do this for me; I got to prove I am not the same Buffy."

He stared at her skeptically. She acted like his Buffy, without all the ranting and extreme craziness but it still seemed like his Buffy. He sighed, shaking slightly as he threw the knife towards the wall, farther then Buffy had wanted but it was better then nothing.

As the knife passed by her head she grabbed it and caught it with her hand, without as much as a look at the knife. It was pretty easy; she had had worse things coming towards her face. She threw the knife into a shocked Angel's lap.

"See? Now, I need help getting home, there was this demon, and he was attacking me and Spike…"

He stared at the knife. That seemed impossible, catching a knife in mid-air? He looked up at her, his mouth open in wonder. She knew who he was, so what was he in her world? She seemed a little uncomfortable when he had touched her, where they not together? They were soul-mates, he was positive; they were to be together forever!

"Okay, let me explain." Buffy realized he was totally lost and confused. She had just performed a super-human ability, which was new to her previously vampire love. She sat down on the bed, crossed legged and Angel turned to her, wanting answers.

"In my world, Sunnydale is a Hellmouth. A Hellmouth is just like a breeding ground for everything evil: vampires, demons, blah. I am the Chosen One, a vampire slayer. I was born with super-human abilities and skill, my job it to kill all the bad things. Now for the confusing part."

"That seemed confusing enough…" He looked down at the knife and back up at her. She did seem more alert, and they way she tossed him earlier, he had a black bruise now, and it would take some time to heal.

"You, Liam. You were born long time ago. You were changed into a vampire. Crazy, yes. Anyway, you bit some Gypsy Chief's daughter and they put a curse on you, giving you back your soul. And you walked through the years, facing all the killing you have done. Believe me, you were a baddie. Lot's of people, you enjoyed a good kill. You found me and followed me, like a stalker, but you helped me. Anyway, when we had our first kiss, your face vamped out and I freaked out."

Buffy paused, seeing his face. She was leaving out a lot, but she was giving the abridged version, she was eager to find Spike, maybe he was also caught in this crazy world. He looked horrified, but she couldn't tell if it was the whole vampire thing, or the mass-murderer part.

"Anyway, we feel in love, soul mates and all that." She paused, smiling at him, she really did love Angel, but her Angel, she didn't know what to think of this one quite yet. "Then we had sex… and I woke up to Angelus. He is your vampire part. When Angel experiences a moment of true happiness, he loses his soul. Anyway, Angelus began this whole plan to kill and bring hell to earth, after all the scary stalking things he did to me. As we were fighting, his soul was brought back…"

Buffy paused, the bad memories rushing into her head; she looked away from Angel, who, caught in the story was confused. He touched her arm gently and she turned back, needing to finish the story.

"I brought him back and then killed him, sending him to a hell dimension. You came back later on, but after realizing you were just holding me back from my life, left me."

Angel didn't know what to believe. This was all impossible; there was no way any of this could possibly happen. "Buffy…"

"Let me finish," Buffy replied, almost snapping at Angel. She was not crazy, she knew who-and what she was. "Anyway, I want to go home, and I am sure you want your Buffy back, so if you would kindly direct me to Spike…"

"Spike? You mean the English exchange student William, the smoker who has the big crush on you?" Angel asked, his voice almost spitting out his name.

"Yes, that sounds about right, help me find him." Buffy said, searching in her closet for something somewhat decent and not pink to wear. She found jeans and slid them on, Angel not having the decency to turn around so she assumed they have seen each other naked before. She pulled off the shirt and found a dark green sweater in the back of her closet.

"Your kidding, you really want to go find William?" Angel asked, standing up. "Alright… but could you try and act like our Buffy? No… vampire stories and things." He asked kindly, knowing he had to help her; he loved her even if she claimed to be someone else.

"Fine, I can do that _and _defend you at the same time." She smiled, which caused his confusing thoughts to fade away as he smiled back at Buffy, getting up. He slid his arm around her waist, causing her to tighten slightly, but she didn't pull away.


	4. Spike

As they began to walk down the street they saw a figure walking towards them. Buffy realized it was Spike, except he had a big grin on his face. Angel's hand tightened on her side as they stepped up to each other, Spike still smiling.

"Look at this Slayer, its day…and I am not dust!" He smiled, glad to find Buffy. It was his first priority until he woke up in a dorm, sunshine right over his body. He spent the rest of the morning out in the sun, finally walking towards Buffy's house, to figure out what was going on.

"Ah great, a perfect world, ruined by Peaches." Spike rolled his eyes, flicking his cigarette at Angel, causing him to jump back brushing the hot ashes off his clothes. Spike just laughed, watching him.

Spike walked up to Angel, staring him in the eye. "My own relative doesn't even remember me…" He looked amusingly back at Buffy, "I like it here a lot, no Angel stopping me from doing any bloody thing I want."

Buffy had enough of the taunting and stood between Angel and Spike and punched Spike in the face. Spike flew back and hit a tree, falling onto the ground. "Slayer! That bloody hurt! I am not a vampire anymore; you could've actually broken something! Frail humans… wait, why aren't you human? Peaches and I are."

"Sorry Spike," Buffy explained, feeling immediately guilty, she was used to being able to hit Spike like that… and now she could've sent him to the hospital. She gave him her hand and helped him get up. His nose was bleeding as he wiped it and stared at it.

"We got to get out of here Spike… I-we can't stay here." Buffy said quietly, looking back at an astonished Angel. They stared at each other, Spike groaning at all the human emotions flooding into him. "Spike… Dawn doesn't exist…"

"What?" Spike looked up at her, his face shocked. "Lil bit? How is it Angel and I exist, yet we aren't human… meanwhile Lil Bit isn't alive?" He asked, sorrow hitting his heart. He was beginning to be ticked off by the stupid human feelings.

"Your right Buffy… we should figure out to get home…" Spike admitted, looking down at the ground. He would gladly be a vampire and hide from the night and feed on blood then not have Dawn around.

Buffy looked back at Angel, motioning him to walk over. He stared at her for a second, slightly confused and angry at William, although the sight of seeing Buffy punch him was the highlight of his day…

"Angel, where do we hang out? I mean, Like, I am still friends with Willow and Xander, right?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded; they were her closest friends, besides him.

"We usually go to Xander's apartment before going over to the Bronze," He shrugged and Buffy nodded. He put his arm back around Buffy's waist and they began to walk down the road, towards Xander's house. Spike was on the other side of Buffy, eyeing Angel's hand. He looked back up at Buffy, who was staring right back at Spike. They both felt uncomfortable with Angel so they walked in silence.

"Oh good, Angel, you're here, because I was going to call and ask about Buffy-who is also here…" Xander stammered, as Angel stepped into the room, followed by Buffy. Someone was behind Buffy who Xander recognized as the English student who was head-over-heels for Buffy.

"Yeah., Xander, something weird is going on…" Angel explained, and turned back to the door with Spike standing outside. Buffy turned back at him, and everyone was staring at Spike, who just stared inside the apartment.

"Spike, you can come in…remember, no barrier." Buffy sighed, frustrated over everything. Spike's face turned into a smirk as he stepped right into the house, no invitation.

"I bet I don't have the damn chip in my head either…" Spike said, walking over to Xander, smiling at him. Too bad he didn't have his fangs…and a taste for blood. He also had guilt, which would stop him anyway. He slid his hands into his pockets, looking at Buffy, "So, let's go home."

"What? Angel, what is going on? What is he doing here?" Xander asked, not bothering to ask Buffy after the crazy incident from that morning. Angel put his hand on Xander's shoulder and led him into the kitchen.

"You think they are calling the hospital? Two crazy loonies, claiming to be from another world…" Spike asked, sitting down on the couch, propping his feet up on the table. Buffy pushed his feet off, causing him to sigh.

"I think Angel loves me the same in both worlds, and would never send me to a hospital."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, we can always depend on Peaches. You two bang yet? You can do it without Peaches losing his soul now." He snorted, lighting a cigarette, obviously ticked off.

"Spike, we didn't have sex… it would be like having it with a stranger. Besides, in Sunnydale he was still in L.A." She looked over at him and he stared back at her. They began to lean in to kiss, until they realized Anya was standing above them.

"Who are you, and why are you kissing Buffy?" She asked,

"Still blunt I see, Anya." Spike grumbled, taking a puff from his cigarette.


End file.
